herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin H. Davenport
(1981-2010) Alvin H. Davenport (アルヴィン·H·ダヴェンポート Aruvu~in· H· davu~enpōto), better known by his callsign, "Chopper"(チョッパー Choppā), was one of the main characters in Ace Combat 5. He flew with the Wardog squadron and served as one of Blaze's wingmen in the Circum-Pacific War. History Not much is known about Alvin Davenport’s early history. Almost immediately after joining the Osean Air Defense Force, however, he began a reputation that would follow him to the end. He was a fan of rock & roll music and quick-witted, constantly bad-mouthing superiors over the radio, and notorious for unnecessary chatter. After the catastrophe over the Ceres Ocean involving the deaths of nearly a dozen trainee pilots, Davenport was assigned the third position in Wardog Squadron, headed by Captain Jack Bartlett of equally damaged reputation (Davenport was on the ground that day). Chopper’s (Davenport’s nickname) first contribution to the Circum-Pacific War was sending a surrender request to a damaged enemy reconnaissance aircraft hit by friendly SAMs. In the following weeks, Chopper continued to serve under two different captains: Bartlett, and his former wingmate known by him only as “Kid.” Aside from Bartlett, he was the only one who called Blaze by his nickname "Kid" most of the time because he wanted him "to start trash talking like a captain," When Blaze first became Captain of the Wardog Squadron, he doesn't seem to respect Blaze's position much, but soon gains faith in Blaze's abilities. He also constantly argued with his squadron’s AWACS, Thunderhead, over his “useless” chatter. Chopper made it known to his allies that he did not support this war, along with the rest of his squadron. After escorting Osean President Harling to safety, Chopper had some degree of faith for the president’s ability to restore peace; but when Operation Footprint took place, he lost all trust in his country’s leader. He constantly spoke out against the war during several operations, criticizing military and political leaders. His tendency to speak out was noticed by capital personnel during and after his interrogation after he and his squadron allegedly attacked a Yuktobanian engineering college. After sinking the Yuktobanian submarine carrier Hrimfaxi, 1st Lieutenant Davenport seemed to like the nickname that his squadron gained as the “Demons of Razgriz.” He was even quoted later by referring to himself as “Razgriz 3” during the operation in the Jilachi Desert. Ironically, he was the only Wardog pilot to never hold an official Razgriz callsign, and the callsign "Razgriz 3" later belonged to Marcus Snow. Wardog Squadron gained so much attention that they were eventually asked to do a fly-by over a stadium in Osea’s November City. During that operation, the citizens in the stadium began singing "The Journey Home," an anti-war song, and Chopper eagerly joined in. Little did they know, Yuktobanian fighters appeared and attacked the Wardog Squadron. They were forced to engage the hostiles. During the battle, Chopper's plane was hit. The Wardog Squadron told him to bail out into the stadium. Chopper waited for everyone in the stadium to evacuate before he crashed into it. By the time he went to crash into the stadium, his ejection seat was not working, so he went down with his plane. AWACS Thunderhead described him as being, "a model fighter pilot to the end." A squadron of arranged F-2A Viper Zeros, the allied reinforcements, then flew the missing man formation over the stadium where Chopper crashed. His dog, Kirk was then cared for by Peter N. Beagle. Category:Military Category:Male Category:Deceased